Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical lens, and in particular, to an optical system for adjusting and compensating a back focus through a multi-optical-path combination.
Related Art
Each group is one of elements that form a zoom lens. A working environment of a lens has features such as diversified and unfixed. In a current market, an independent horizontal optical path has been implemented. A switching of an independent horizontal optical path of an ICR (infrared cut-off filter) has been very mature and may meet a requirement that multi-optical-path imaging is simultaneously achieved. A plurality of chips can be assembled on the same lens to meet the requirement that the multi-optical-path imaging is simultaneously achieved. A light enters into an optical system of the lens. Before the light enters into an imaging plane, a light splitting component is used to feedback different spectral lights to different included angle directions, and then further enters into chip imaging. The ICR cooperates with the light splitting component in arrangement of a light splitting included angle, so as to meet the requirement that the multi-optical-path imaging is simultaneously achieved. But a problem that two optical paths share a focus on the imaging plane cannot be resolved.
The present invention is generated based on the above deficiencies.